Link(s)
by Scrapbastard
Summary: There is a legend, known through out the world, repeated time and again, of a boy in green, who rises to become a hero. Though his legend is well known, his stories are seldom told. A series of short stories, as long as they need to be, one for each incarnation of Link, starting with Zelda 1, and ending with Wii U. Short, sweet, and nice. Thanks for reading!
1. Chapter 1, The Legend of Zelda

The Legend of Zelda

* * *

"Do you think this will be remembered?" He asked as he escorted the princess across the vast fields of Hyrule, back to her domain. Together, they passed by countless caves and rivers and mountain ranges, each intricately familiar to him. It felt nice to sheath his blade for once and take in the view of his home land. It was strangely peaceful now.

He winced and clutched a bleeding wound. It was still raw from his battle only a few hours ago. That one final sword strike came with a price, but it was one he was more than willing to pay. The princess was free, the Triforce was restored, and all was well with the world. He had completed his task.

The princess stopped and fretted over his wound, but he brushed her off. He had been through worse. They kept on walking.

"I know I'll remember it." The princess admitted with a sigh. She lifted her dress up past her heels as he helped her over a creek. She wasn't accustomed to all this walking, but she was happy just to be alive.

Still, she expected a greater reception. An army of knights to swarm to her aid. An attendant and carriage to escort her home. What she got instead was just a boy, green in more ways than one. No more than a child, who had somehow managed so much, starting from nothing. It was admirable, if not a bit strange.

"I suppose that's what counts the most." He said with a laugh. She smiled earnestly. He liked her smile, and the way she acted so polite. He had never once met a princess before, but he was pleasantly surprised to find that they were apparently kind.

She was unlike anyone he had ever met before. The way she carried herself was delicate like a flower in the wind, and the way she spoke was soft and sweet. No one he had ever known carried themselves with such poise or precision. She had thick, waving brown hair and wore a splendid pink gown with white ribbon and bows all around the hem. She was the very definition of a princess.

"You'll be given the recognition that this kingdom owes you, of course." She promised. He stirred uncomfortably and let himself stumble off a rock he had jumped up on. His discomfort must have been regrettably visible, because the princess stopped and tilted her curious head.

"Is something the matter?" She asked with a frown and concerned look in her eyes. The boy stopped in his tracks and plopped down on to the ground, resting his head on his palm. The princess remained on her feet.

She watched him ruminate for a few brief moments, unsure exactly how to proceed. No one acted in such a way around her before. He had no knowledge of the proper etiquette around royalty. Except for the fact that he had removed his hat, and refused to put it back on since they met. Still, she didn't mind. It was almost refreshing. She could act like a normal Hylian with him. She felt as though she should do something friendly or comforting, so she rested a hand on his shoulder briefly, before deciding it wasn't for her.

"You know, I've never done anything like this before." He said, scratching his cheek and slouching just a bit in the shoulders. The princess didn't respond. "I probably won't do anything like it again."

"It was a great undertaking." She assured. She couldn't detect just what it was that had him so melancholy. "You're a hero now. They'll be telling your legend for the rest of time."

He wasn't what she thought of when she thought of the word 'hero'. He had wasn't very muscular, or particularly handsome. He had a large, silly looking nose and unkempt hair. He wore a simply ridiculous outfit with a green hat that flopped around whenever he moved. Still, he had courage, and that was the most important thing for a hero.

"I guess I am." He coughed, downing a swig of water from a bottle, gathering his things, and standing up to continue their journey. During his quest, he gathered a dozen artifacts, mystical and mundane, that were imperative. Among them were the likes of a magical rod that shot bolts of fire and a mystical ring that protected its wearer, along with less exciting things like a raft or a candle stick. But he had no place to store all these objects, so he just kept them on his person. Rods, bottles, bombs, all strapped with belts to his small frame.

It proved cumbersome at first, but he quickly got used to it. The princess thought it added to his disheveled, boyish look.

"The legend of Link." He said to himself, wiping the dust off of the rear of his tunic. He and he princess started back on their way for a short time, trudging through mud and over sand. All the while, he repeated he phrase to himself, over and over, trying to see if he could be excited about it. But as hard as he tried, he simply couldn't care.

"That doesn't sound right." He finally admitted, tugging at his collar uncomfortably. It wasn't his goal to upset or offend the princess, so he chose his words carefully.

"Whatever do you mean?" She questioned. "You'll be renowned the world over. People will always look up to you. You will forever be remembered as the hero of Hyrule. Is that not enough? I can offer little else."

"No, no, of course, that's more than enough! I'm so happy about it!" The boy assured the princess, turning to her. He made eye contact with an honest look and tried to smile, but his face drooped in to a more thoughtful look. "It's just..."

The princess watched him, waiting for him to continue, a bit agape at his sudden burst of energy. When he remained silent for a moment, she folded her hands on in front of her and tilted her head, hair bouncing with the motion. "Do go on."

"I guess I was never in it for the reward." He confessed after some silence. He left it at that. The boy had always been on the quiet side. It just came naturally, or rather, speaking too much never seemed terribly necessary. He just preferred to keep his mouth shut.

"Then... Why?" The princess asked. She tried to think of a polite way to phrase it, but that was the best she could do. The two stood together for a moment as Link formulated his thoughts.

"Mostly for you." He confessed. He knew it sounded strange, and it wasn't what most people would say, but it was the truth. Still, he hoped the princess didn't get the wrong idea. By her shocked expression, he guessed she did just that.

"But... how... We've never..." She began to protest his reasoning, but was too mystified to think of any words. She just fidgeted nervously with her hands.

"I know, we've never met. We don't know each other." He began, trying to keep from making the conversation any more awkward. "But I did know that you were alone. And you needed help. So I had to do this for you."

There was some silence. The boy was worried he might have upset the princess. He opened his mouth to continue, but couldn't find the words. The princess was the first to take action.

She covered her mouth with her hand, only slightly concealing a smile. She took her hero's hand, blinking tears out of the corner of her eyes. And for the first time, He bowed to her.

"I don't know what to say." She said wiping away the moisture from her eyes. The boy rose to his feet and shrugged, but couldn't hide the grin on his face. He was just glad that he got it off his chest without incident.

"So, you see?" He began again. "It was always about you. From the very start."

The two of them continued marching along, though now a bit closer than when they had started. They smiled and enjoyed the scenery together and tumbled down hills and scampered up rocks. It was the first time in a long time ha either of them had the chance to act like children. And they liked it.

"It was always about you." The hero repeated, walking down a long and dusty road. Hyrule castle was now in sight, and it wouldn't be long before the adventure was over. "That's why they'll be telling the Legend of Zelda for years to come."

* * *

 **Authors Note: Thanks for reading! Keep your eyes peeled for chapter two!**


	2. Chapter 2, The Adventure of Link

**Hey, guys. Sorry about the wait. Here's chapter 2. Expect Chapter 3 tomorrow.**

* * *

 **The Adventure of Link**

"You..." The boy muttered, swallowing the fear that welled up in his throat. Suppressing the urge to scream. His terror didn't come from its presence, simply it's other worldly existence. Everything about it was wrong. It should not, could not be.

"You." It echoed. It was him. It was him in every way. The same sword, the same tunic, even down to the way it moved. It was an exact copy, but twisted, sad, dark. It disturbed him.

"You're me." The hero sputtered, circling cautiously. It had its sword drawn, and he could only assume the worst. The shadow did the same. He couldn't tell if it was conscious, or just mimicking his moves, but he hoped for the latter.

"No. You're me." The creature cooed back. Link shuddered at its voice, or rather, his own voice. It was yet another similarity between the two, they had the exact same voice. And to Link's dismay, it could use it to communicate. It wasn't simply copying what it saw. It was intelligent. And all the more terrifying.

"What is this? Some sort of test?" He stammered as the words clumsily escaped his lips. He stared, and crimson eyes leered back. The creature took a lunge at him, which he blocked, hastily. The impact sent the two staggering in opposite directions.

"Of course!" It hissed, its words dripped with malice. "Your whole journey has been a test. I'm simply the final challenge."

It took a step forward, and Link took a step back, raising his shield in defense. The creature stopped in its tracks, eyes widening, brow furrowing, and confusion setting upon its face.

"What?" It asked in a hushed, shocked tone. "Are you scared of me? You?"

It doubled over in laughter, even letting its defense drop. Link almost took the opportunity, but was far too hesitant to seize it, and eventually, the thing recovered, a smug grin etched across its dark visage.

"I can't believe this!" It screeched, throwing itself at him. Link backed into a corner and held his shield in front of him, it was all he could think to do. Blow after blow rained down upon relentlessly, accompanied by sadistic laughter.

"Here you are, trying to claim the Triforce of Courage," the creature scolded after backing off a moment, perhaps to catch its breath, perhaps just so it could taunt, "and you're scared witless of yourself! Oh, Zelda's never waking up at this rate."

Link winced. The shadow's words but hard upon his heart and cut deeper than any blade. He didn't even know why he was so frightened. Something about such a twisted creature assuming his own form, something about facing himself, unnerved him. The way it moved and acted was so sadistic and cruel, but all the while, reminiscent of the way he carried himself. It was like something out of a nightmare.

But as much as he hated to admit it, the thing was right. He wouldn't get anywhere until he faced himself. He rose back to his feet, still holding his shield higher than his sword. He had to at least face it.

"Oh, you're going to fight now? You're going to take up arms?" The shadow laughed, dancing around him like it was some sort of game. Link stood his ground. "How do you expect to win? I know everything you can do! There's nothing you can throw at me that I'm not prepared for."

Link didn't lower his shield, but he knew that it was true. He didn't have a clue as to where to start with this mad monstrosity. Still, he didn't back down. He couldn't. There was too much at stake.

"I'm going to beat you." He promised. "I don't know how, but I will. I refuse to let you win."

There was a brief still in the room as the shadow stopped dead in its tracks and stared. Link stared back behind his shield, staring daggers into his adversary's eyes.

And after a short while, the creature cracked a smile, and then a grin. And it laughed, not maliciously, but joyously. Link watched carefully, in case it was some sort of trick, but the thing showed no further signs of hostility.

"What?" Link hissed suspiciously. "What's so amusing?"

"Yes!" It erupted, lunging at him. Link blocked its attack and took a swipe of his own, which was swiftly dodged. The creature let out a howl of delight now that Link had begun to fight back.

Swords clashed in a furious rush as the two fought. Each strike was matched perfectly by a nimble dodge or a mighty block. Neither one had a clear advantage, it was a perfect stalemate. All either had done was tire the other out. The shadow fought aggressively, but it's bold, reckless movements made it predictable. Link, on the other hand, found himself on the defensive too often to find an opening.

"You're good." Link hissed, rolling out of the way of another attack. The creature grinned genuinely. He could see it was enjoying the struggle, though Link could never begin to fathom why.

"What are you so happy about?" He asked with a grimace. The creature took a step back, smile still plastered on its face. Link readied himself for whatever would come next.

"I know you're still scared." It laughed. Link didn't lower his guard for even an instant. He could never trust the abomination.

Link tried to deny it. Tried to think of some way to protest. But the truth was, he was scared. How could he not be? He was facing something more than any dark creature or ill-intentioned knight. This creature was every dark, malicious thing about himself, turned back at him. It was horrifying.

"But you aren't cowering. You're fighting. I love it!" The creature howled. Link wasn't sure if it was mocking him or applauding him, but either way, he wished it would be silent.

"What in the world are you talking about?" Link questioned. It was time for him to get to the bottom of the creature's strange behavior.

"Courage, Link!" The thing exploded, using the hero's name for the first time. It was somewhat jarring. "I'm talking about courage!"

"You can't beat me. You just can't. Just as I can't beat you!" The creature snickered. Link stared in mild bemusement as he slowly lowered his guard. The shadow did the same.

"But you're going to try! You're scared and you're facing impossible odds, but you're going to try!" It cheered as the sword vanished from its hands, along with the shield. Link slowly sheathed his sword as well, keeping a close eye on the dark mockery.

"That's courage. That's why you're going to claim the Triforce. That's why you're going to rescue Zelda! That's why you're the hero!" The creature applauded. It seemed as though it had finally yielded. Link won. Or, at least, he had come as close as he was going to get.

Still, this sudden shift in the mood had been shocking. Link was certain he was locked in a life or death struggle against a being of pure hate. But evidently, he had thought wrong. Perhaps it was all a test of some sort. Link couldn't be sure.

He looked up at his dark counterpart, who beamed a smile back at him. It was so genuinely pleased, almost proud, that Link couldn't help but smile back. It was all the explanation the man needed.

"You're wrong," Link began, taking a step toward the creature, palm outstretched. The creature looked down at his hand, and back at him, confused. "We are the hero."

There was a moment of stunned hesitation, as the shadow wore a look of shock upon its face. It looked to Link, who smiled that same smile right back at it.

Confidently, the creature grinned and took the hero's hand. They shook, and Link was no longer frightened. When they released each other's hands, the creature vanished in to thin air. It was gone, and yet, it remained.


	3. Chapter 3, A Link to the Past

**A Link to the Past**

* * *

"It's heavy!" The boy moaned, dragging the sword through the garden. His arm was sore and his brow was covered in sweat, and they had hardly begun. It was a sun asked day on the hill where Link's house sat, and the boy felt too lax for this kind of thing.

His uncle turned to see what he was doing, and was positively shocked. In an instant, his face flashed red and his mustache furrowed. He ran, surprisingly quickly for a man with his heavy frame, to him and snatched the blade from his hands.

"Link!" He scolded, thick eyebrows ruffling in anger. Link shrank under his threatening leer, which refused to soften. With one hand, the man straightened the boy's back and wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Straighten up, boy! And treat this weapon with respect! How are you ever going to learn to use a sword of you can't even carry it right?"

Link whimpered. He was always a nervous child, ever since his parent's death. His uncle was strict and harsh, and it certainly didn't help the boy's disposition. Being scolded made him feel so small and helpless. He felt a tear well up inside, and tried his best to suppress it.

Link's life with his uncle was generally fine. His uncle cared for him, and he made himself useful around the house. As a former knight, his uncle had no tolerance for mistakes or weakness, and the two didn't always see eye to eye. Still, they were family. They cared for each other deeply. They simply had different ways of showing it.

"Now pay attention, and you may learn something!" His uncle scolded, holding the sword like a sacred instrument. He gave it back to Link, who grasped it softly in his hand and held it by his side. "You are correct, Link. The sword is heavy. And that is why you must handle it correctly."

"Tighten your grip, boy! Or the thing will go flying out of your hand like a toy." The man hissed. Link tightened his grip.

"Now, can you swing that thing?" He instructed. Link swung the thing, though weakly. His frustration and disposition made his swing hollow and lazy. He let its momentum nearly topple him as he lost control of it.

"What do you expect to fight like that? The moles in the garden?" His instructor hissed. Link winced and purse his lips. He was getting very tired with his uncle's sour attitude. "Put your heart in it, Link!"

"No!" The boy protested, throwing the blade in to the dirt below. His uncle stood unimpressed. Link waited for his scolding.

"Link, pick that up." The man instructed. Link refused, opting instead to simply stare bitterly. The man rolled his eyes and dragged a tired, wrinkled hand through his hair.

"You told me I'd never need to know how to use one of these things!" The boy shouted. His uncle swallowed and opened his mouth, but said nothing. His only response was a stern gaze.

"I don't want to use a sword! I don't want to become a knight! I don't want to end up like father!" Link screeched. With those biting words said, he ran back in to their house, slamming the door shut behind him.

The man stood there, looking down at the sword, now tarnished and stained with mud. He sighed and bent to pick it up, his old bones creaking in protest as he did so. With blade in hand, he walked to the edge of the small hill where his home resided, and sat, thinking. Regretting.

A gentle breeze blew through the air, and then a hearty gust. The man looked up and realized that the sun was beginning to set. He had been sitting there, alone, for far longer than he had intended to, and dark clouds began to roll in, blotting out the last of the sunlight. Before he knew it, he felt a drop of rain hit his head, and it was time to go inside.

The door whined open as he pushed his way through it. There was Link, sitting in front of the fire place, watching the flames devour a dry log. The two did not acknowledge each other. The aged knight closed the door and took a seat on the floor next to his nephew.

The boy looked tired. He had his knees pulled up to his face and the man could see he had been crying. There were many things that the man scolded Link for, but his crying habit would never, ever be one. He understood.

"When your father and I fought in the war together," the man began after some silence, hardly thinking about the words coming out of his mouth, "we were inseparable. We always protected each other. He was always saving me."

The man laughed hollowly, Link did not.

"When it was my turn to save him, I..." He began, but the words were caught in his throat. He sighed and tried again. "I wasn't there. I only found out later from your mother."

He stared at the fire pensively, along with Link, who had not taken his eyes off it since he began.

"As for her, she tried to be strong for you. She fought so hard, day and night, to give you everything. Even after she got sick." The man sighed. Every word was more painful than the last. "Maybe I could have helped her, but... I wasn't there. Again."

Link said nothing, but shivered very slightly and bit his lip. His silence was all the response the man needed.

"I was never there when they needed me. When they needed my protection, I was gone." The man muttered, every word stained with guilt, still fresh from years ago.

"I want to protect you. I love you like a son, Link. I would never let any harm come to you." He said, putting an arm around the boy. "But one day, I may not be here to do that. One day, the sword will be too heavy for me as well. And I won't be there for you."

Link's gaze lowered from the fire to the floor.

"When that day comes, I need to know that you can protect yourself. I need you to be strong." He sighed.

"But why do I need a sword to do that?" The boy asked, finally shifting his gaze up to his uncle. The fire seemed to make his eyes glow with youth. "Hyrule is a peaceful place now!"

His uncle stared down at the fire. It crackled and sparked wildly, but seemed to deliver no warmth. He inhaled deeply, catching the scent of the burning wood, and looked up at his nephew, who still waited for a response.

"I don't know." He admitted, quietly. It was all he could think to say. He rose to his feet and helped Link do the same. "It's time for you to go to bed, little one."

He escorted the child to his bed and watched the boy crawl in.

"Link, I know you are strong. You've been through so much, you have proved it." The man assured him, tucking the boy in. "Whether you have a sword or not, you'll always be strong. I am proud to have watched you grow into such a fine young man."

He smiled down at the boy, who looked up at him blankly, before returning that smile. Hearing such positive encouragement from his uncle was so unusual, but he liked it.

His uncle ruffled his hair, gave a laugh, and said goodnight. Link closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

That night, however, was restless. Link tossed and turned in his sleep, disturbed by the howling wind and his own terrifying dreams. In his sleep he saw terrible things come to pass at the castle just north of his home. He heard cries for help, as if someone was reaching out to him. It all finally culminated in the vision of a terrible beast, huge and grotesque, with a hog's face. It swallowed up Hyrule in its gigantic maw, until the boy was left floating, alone in the darkness.

Alone, save for a girl. She reached out a hand toward him, still adrift in the void. She looked scared. Link stretched his arm out as far as he could, and felt his fingertips graze hers. He gave one last push, and awoke suddenly, shooting up in his bead, arms outstretched.

"Link, go back to sleep." His uncle said. Looking around, he spotted his uncle near the door, carrying a sword and shield. Everything about him looked so different. He was no longer Link's care taker. The way he was carrying himself, he looked more like one of the guards at the castle

"What's happening?" Link asked. It was all he could think to ask.

"I'm going out. Stay here, alright?" His uncle instructed. Link did nothing to acknowledge these directions. The man, looking more serious than ever, pulled a hood up over his head and opened the door. Thunder roared in the distance, the wind howled, and the rain was torrential.

The man noticed Link's gaze fixated on the weapons he carried.

"No need to worry. These are... just for emergency. I'll be back by morning. I promise." He said. And with that, he turned toward the outside world.

"It's bad out there now."


End file.
